gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Niemand (Episode)
"Niemand"Quotenmeter.de (im Original "No One")HBO-Schedule ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 12. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 13. Juni 2016. Inhalt Während Jaime (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) seine Möglichkeiten abwägt, beantwortet Cersei (Lena Headey) eine Aufforderung. Tyrions (Peter Dinklage) Plan trägt Früchte. Arya (Maisie Williams) stellt sich einem neuen Test. Handlung In Braavos Lady Crane hat Aryas Rat befolgt und ihrer Darstellung der um Joffrey trauernden Cersei Wut und Rache hinzugefügt. Hinter der Bühne findet sie die niedergestochene Arya, die sich bis hierher geschleppt hat. Aus früheren heftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Liebhabern kennt sie sich aus mit der Versorgung von Stichwunden. Sie möchte, dass Arya der Truppe als Schauspielerin beitritt. Doch Arya weiß, dass sie immer noch verfolgt wird. Unter Protest nimmt sie dennoch Mohnblumensaft als Schlafmedizin ein. Als sie erwacht, ist Lady Crane immer noch bei ihr und geht in den Nebenraum, um einen neuen Trank zu holen. Als Arya ein Geräusch hört und nach ihr ruft, ist sie bereits ermordet und die Heimatlose erklärt, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott ihren Namen fordert. Auf einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt reißen Aryas Wunden erneut auf. Mit letzter Kraft schafft sie es wieder in ihr Versteck, wo Nadel auf sie wartet. Als die Heimatlose sie dort siegesgewiss stellt, löscht Arya das Licht. Jaqen H'ghar erwartet die Siegerin in der Halle der Gesichter. Er verfolgt eine Blutspur und findet als neues hinzugefügtes Gesicht das der Heimatlosen. Arya konfrontiert ihn mit seinem Befehl sie zu töten und bedroht ihn mit Nadel. Angstfrei erklärt er, dass sie aber noch hier sei und endlich "Niemand". Arya lässt von ihm ab und stellt stolz klar, Arya Stark von Winterfell zu sein und nun nach Hause zu gehen. In den Flusslanden Sandor Clegane spürt einige Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner auf, denen er die Schuld am Massaker an den Dorfbewohnern sowie Septon Ray gibt und richtet sie mit seiner Axt hin. Als er danach weiterstreift, trifft er auf Thoros von Myr und Ser Beric Dondarrion, die gerade dabei sind, Zit und seine beiden Kumpanen für ihre Verbrechen, unter dem Deckmantel der Bruderschaft, durch Erhängen hinzurichten. Beric bietet Sandor an, um dessen Rachegelüste zu befriedigen, zwei der drei Männer persönlich hinrichten zu dürfen. Sandor geht darauf ein und will gerade Zit mit seiner Axt ausweiden, doch die Männer der Bruderschaft schreiten ein und erklären ihm, dass sie nur den schnellen Tod durch den Strang als Hinrichtungsart vorsehen. Clegane stößt darauf hin zwei der Klötze, unter den zum Tode Verurteilten, weg während Ser Beric den des Dritten übernimmt. Bevor alle gehen, nimmt sich Sandor Clegane Zits Stiefel und zieht sich diese an. Danach sitzen alle zusammen am Lagerfeuer und Thoros versucht zusammen mit Beric, Sandor zu überreden, der Bruderschaft ohne Banner beizutreten, da sich im Norden eine uralte Macht entfesselt hat und sie seine Kampfeskraft und Fähigkeiten als Krieger in diesem Gefecht sicher benötigen werden. In Königsmund Cersei wird von Qyburn unterrichtet, dass Sie einer Vorladung in die Septe Folge zu leisten hat. Cersei denkt aber nicht daran, den roten Bergfried zu verlassen und noch einmal die Septe zu betreten. So tritt sie den Abgesandten der Sieben unter Führung Ihres Cousins Lancel Lennister im Roten Bergfreid gegenüber - nicht ohne ihren einzigen verbliebenen starken Verbündeten Gregor Clegane. Der Bruder eröffnet ihr, dass es sich nicht um eine unverbindliche Einladung handele, sondern um einen Befehl und es, falls sie sich weigere, zu Gewalt kommen werde. Sie wählt die Gewalt und als die Männer des Glaubens vortreten, packt sich der Hüne den Vordersten und tötet ihn, indem er seinen Kopf förmlich abreißt. Später erscheint sie im Thronsaal, weil ihr zu Ohren gekommen war, dass der König eine Erklärung abgeben will. Sie ist erbost darüber, dass sie dies nicht im Vorfeld erfahren hat und wird noch wütender, als ihr nicht gestattet wird, neben dem König, ihrem Sohn Tommen, stehen zu dürfen. Sie muss ihren Platz oben auf der Galerie neben den anderen Damen des Hofes einnehmen. Als der König dann verkündet, das Urteil durch Kampf in den Sieben Königslande ganz zu untersagen und dass sich ab sofort jeder Verbrecher dem Urteil der Sieben stellen muss, verlässt Cersei zusammen mit Qyburn und ihrem Hünen an der Seite den Thronsaal. Qyburn flüstert ihr noch, auf ihre Nachfrage hin, zu, dass an dem Gerücht, über das sie vor einigen Tagen gesprochen hatten, viel und noch viel mehr Wahres ist. In Schnellwasser Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn haben auf Sansas Geheiß Schnellwasser erreicht, wo Podrick scharfsinnig bemerkt, dass sie es mit einer Belagerung zu tun haben und Brienne sich von den Wachen zu Jaime Lennister führen lässt. Während deren Verhandlung im Zelt albert Bronn mit Podrick, der beteuert die Lady Brienne nicht berührt zu haben und den Kampf von ihr zu erlernen. Bronn gibt ihm eine Extra-Lektion, während Jaime im Zelt anerkennt, dass Brienne ihren Eid mit Eidwahrer erfüllt habe. Nach erfüllter Mission will Brienne das Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zurückgeben, doch Jaime schenkt es ihr für immer. [[Datei:608_Sansa_Brief_Schwarzfisch.jpg|thumb|300px|Sansas Brief an ihren Onkel. Dessen Kommentar dazu an Brienne: Sie ist genauso wie Ihre Mutter.]] Brienne möchte Jaime überzeugen, die Burg kampflos zu nehmen, indem sie Schwarzfisch überzeugt seine Tully-Truppen gen Winterfell zu schicken und im Gegenzug von den Lennisters freies Geleit zu erhalten. Jaime räumt ihr Zeit ein, doch da er bereits mit dem alten Dickkopf geredet hat, glaubt er nicht an ein Gelingen. Tatsächlich lässt Brynden Tully sich kaum bewegen, auch nur einen Blick auf Sansas Schreiben zu werfen. Schließlich zeigt er Anerkennung für ihren unbedingten Willen, ihr Zuhause zurück zu erobern. Aber sein Zuhause in Schnellwasser werde er nicht kampflos aufgeben. Jaime entschuldigt sich bei Edmure Tully für die schlechte Behandlung durch die Freys, nicht ohne ihn an einen Pfahl angeleint zu lassen. Er erzählt ihm, er habe in der Hochzeitsnacht der Roten Hochzeit einen Sohn gezeugt und er hätte die Möglichkeit, die junge Familie zusammenzuführen. Er gesteht, Bewunderung für Tullys Schwester Catelyn empfunden zu haben, weil sie wie seine Schwester Cersei bereit war, für das Wohl ihrer Kinder einfach alles zu tun - Städte niederbrennen, ihre schlimmsten Feinde frei lassen. Und er sei bereit, alles zu tun, was für Cersei wichtig sei - Schnellwasser zu erobern. Als er klar macht, dass er die junge Familie auch zerstören kann, wenn Edmure ihn nicht unterstützt, passiert, womit der Schwarzfisch nicht gerechnet hat und was auch Bronn skeptisch kommentiert. Edmure wird als Geisel entlassen und ist genötigt, sich als rechtmäßiger Erbe und Burgherr zu präsentieren. Der Schwarzfisch wittert die Falle und weist den Kommandanten an, nicht darauf einzugehen. Doch der erkennt in Edmure seinen rechtmäßigen Herrn und lässt ihn ein, um kurz darauf dessen Befehl zu gehorchen, die Waffen niederzulegen und die Tore für die Lennisters zu öffnen. Außerdem lässt Edmure den nun untergetauchten Brynden suchen. Brienne besteigt in dessen Begleitung inzwischen ein Boot mit Podrick, doch der Schwarzfisch will sie nicht begleiten. Nochmal fliehen will er nicht und auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich lächerlich zu machen, zieht er sein Schwert um im Kampf zu sterben. Jaime steht auf der Burgmauer als er erfährt, dass der Schwarzfisch im Kampf gegen einfache Lennistersoldaten gestorben sei. Er nimmt es gelassen hin und lässt den Blick schweifen, dabei sieht er Brienne mit Podrick in einem kleinen Boot auf dem Fluss davonrudern. Er alarmiert nicht die Wachen, sondern winkt Brienne zu und diese winkt ihm zurück. Beide sind froh, dass es nicht zu einem gewaltsamen Kampf um die Burg kam, an dem sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten hätten kämpfen müssen. In Meereen Tyrions Plan scheint aufzugehen; durch die Predigten der roten Priesterin kehrt wieder Frieden in Meereen ein. Varys reist unterdessen aus der Stadt ab um in Westeros Verbündete für eine Invasion und die Rückkehr der Targaryens zu finden. Zusammen mit Missandei und Grauer Wurm feiert Tyrion den abgewendeten Bürgerkrieg in der Großen Pyramide und er überredet beide zum Wein trinken und Witze erzählen. Gerade als sich die Stimmung etwas lockert, greifen die Großen Meister Meereen von der See aus an. Tyrion gesteht ein, dass er damit nicht gerechnet habe und Grauer Wurm übernimmt die Verteidigung der großen Pyramide. Als sie Geräusche auf dem Dach wahrnehmen, gehen die Unbefleckten in Stellung und schicken einen Späher um nachzuschauen. Im nächsten Moment fallen alle vor ihrer Königin auf die Knie und Daenerys Targaryen betritt den Raum. Eine Erleichterung zeichnet sich auf Tyrions Gesicht ab. Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode *Ser Brynden Tully *Zit *Gatins *Morgan *Lady Crane *Die Heimatlose Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon Nebendarsteller *Richard E. Grant als Izembaro (Stimme) *Essie Davis als Lady Crane *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson als Zit *Melanie Liburd als Rote Priesterin *Leigh Gill als Bobono (Stimme) *Rob Callender als Clarenzo *Sam Redford als Tully-Vasall *Ricky Champ als Gatins *Ian Davies als Morgan *Ross McKinney als Riddell *Steve Love als Steve *Brahm Gallagher als Lennister-Soldat *Adam Turns als Verkleidung der Heimatlosen *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir als Musiker *Ragnar Þórhallsson als Musiker *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson als Musiker *Brynjar Leifsson als Musiker *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson als Musiker Nicht im Abspann genannt *Tyrone Kearns als Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Niemand" bezieht sich auf Arya Starks Handlungsstrang, die in der Ausbildung im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß zum Mann ohne Gesicht ein Niemand werden muss. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Belagerung von Schnellwasser: ** Die zeitliche Einordnung der Belagerung wird im Buch anders geschildert, hier findet sie unmittelbar nach der Roten Hochzeit statt. Somit sind Tywin Lennister und Roose Bolton noch am leben. ** In den Büchern trifft Brienne von Tarth erst nach erfolgreicher Einnahme Schnellwassers im Lager von Jaime ein. ** Bronn nimmt nicht an der Belagerung teil, da er sich in den Büchern in Königsmund bzw. auf Burg Schurwerth aufhält. ** Edmure Tully hat in den Büchern während der Belagerung noch keinen Erben, da Roslin zu der Zeit schwanger ist. Roslin betet dafür, dass es ein Mädchen wird, da sie glaube, dass Lord Walder danach keinen Grund mehr habe, Edmure am Leben zu lassen. ** Edmure Tully ist nach der Eroberung von Schnellwasser kein Gefangener der Freys. Jaime gewährt ihm, seiner Frau und seinem Kind sowie Schutz und Exil in Casterlystein. Nach der Belagerung wird Edmure als Gefangener nach Casterlystein gebracht während Roslin die Geburt ihres Kindes auf den Zwillingen abwarten soll, ehe sie ihn wiedersehen darf und nach Casterlystein gebracht wird. ** Brynden Tully stirbt nicht, da Edmure ihm die Flucht durch das Wassertor ermöglicht, während die Lennister-Soldaten in Schnellwasser einmarschieren. *In den Büchern ist Lord Beric Dondarrion zur Zeit der Belagerung von Schnellwasser bereits tot. Drei Tage nach der Roten Hochzeit wird Catelyn Starks Leiche von Arya Starks Nymeria aus dem Fluss gezogen. Aufgrund der Verwesung will Thoros von Myr dies erst verweigern, jedoch gibt Beric sein Leben für ihres und sie wird durch einen Kuss von ihm wiederbelebt. Sie wird als Lady Steinherz bekannt und führt die Bruderschaft ohne Banner an. Medien Bilder 608 Varys und Tyrion.jpg 608_Thoros.jpg 608_Schnellwasser_Belagerung_Brienne.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 8 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 – Believable Threats (HBO Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 – A Queen Displeased (HBO) Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:No One es:Nadie fr:Personne lt:No One pl:Nikt pt-br:Ninguém ro:Nimeni ru:Никто (серия) zh:S06E08 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6